Mending a Broken Heart
by Adsica
Summary: Yugi's heart has been broken by an unfortunate accident. Yami is a loner who doesn't believe he'll ever find love. Can these two find happiness from each other? mainly YxY
1. Chapter 1

A new story I've decided to write, and will be focusing most of my attention on. I hope that this one will become as good as Blinded by Love. I don't own Yugioh, and the poem is owned by Danielle Steel, one of my favorite authors!

* * *

_Heartbeat_

_thumping,_

_pitter pat,_

_wondering,_

_where it's at, _

_heartfelt,_

_heart sweet,_

_sweet dreams,_

_heartbeat,_

_precious music_

_in my ears,_

_hand to hold_

_to still my fears,_

_loving footsteps_

_in the night,_

_treasured hopes,_

_forever bright,_

_brightest love,_

_gift from on high,_

_gentlest_

_sweetest lullaby,_

_miracle of tiny_

_feet,_

_born of one_

_single,_

_precious_

_beat,_

_singing _

_sweetest _

_little song,_

_my heart_

_to yours_

_will e'er belong,_

_this final bond,_

_this tie so sure,_

_from our love_

_so strong and pure,_

_now whisper softly_

_while babe sleeps,_

_our love _

_will always _

_ever keep_

_and as the magic _

_stardust soars, _

_my heart is ever,_

_always, yours._

---

"So what do you think?" Yugi Mouto asked his best friend.

"It's...beautiful!" she cried. "I never knew you were so poetic!"

Currently, the two friends were sitting under a gorgeous weeping willow tree. The weather was warm, and perfect for writing poems and sharing them.

Yugi blushed at her compliment. "It's not that great, Sonya."

"You're right," she said. "It's splendid!"

Yugi laughed at his red-headed friend's excitement.

"You're never _this_ crazy about my writing," he told her.

She finished reading it over again before replying, "Well, this one has an amazing feeling to it. This really shows what true love is, to me, anyways."

"Well in that case, thanks," he said gratefully.

"Hey Yugi, do you like anyone in particular?" Sonya finally asked.

Yugi turned even more red as he answered, "Yeah."

She looked over to him in surprise and asked, "Who?"

"You."

Sonya's emerald eyes widened in surprise, before she turned a shade of pink, too.

"I like you, too," she said quietly.

"Really?" Yugi asked with hope.

"Well, do you like me-like me, or just like me as a friend?" she asked.

Yugi gazed into her eyes, which were filled with anticipation, as he whispered, "Do you love me?"

Sonya sighed in frustration before saying, "How about we tell each other how we feel on the count of three."

"Alright," Yugi agreed.

"One."

"Two.

"I love you!" they both said with their eyes closed.

Yugi was the first to open his eyes. "Wow."

Sonya looked into his eyes and repeated, "Wow."

"So now what?" he asked.

"We kiss?" she suggested.

"Right."

They leaned in closer to each other and locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

At that moment, it felt as though the whole world was at piece and wonderful.

The poem stayed beside the two young lovers, just a heartbeat away.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Of course this is only the first chapter, and I'm writing this out of fun, but it's still nice to get some feedback. By the way, I know it's weird how I keep changing Sonya's character, but in the next story I plan to write, I probably won't include her, or she'll stay as Yugi's sis. Well, that's all folks:-) 


	2. Chapter 2

Since I'm almost done with my other story, Aquatic Affections, I've decided to focus on this story a bit more. Last chapter was mainly about Yugi, so this one will be about Yami. Don't worry, they'll meet up next chapter! I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yami had walked up to the door of his condo.

He worked until midnight or later and would collapse in his bed from exhaustion.

He did have one person to look forward to see, though.

Anzu Misaki, his one true love. Or at least he thought she was his soul mate.

When he opened his door, he heard her giggling and then... kissing noises?

He followed the source of the sound, and was shocked to find Anzu and another man on _his _bed, locking lips, and enjoying it!

"What the fuck!" he yelled scaring the two.

"Oh Yami," Anzu said nervously. "Tom and I were... uh practicing mouth to mouth resuscita-"

"Like hell you were!" he interrupted. "How could you do this to me?"

"Well, how could you keep leaving me here alone?" she asked.

"You know I have work," he told her. "But why did you betray me?"

"Because you never gave me enough love!" she cried. "But with Tom, he gave me all the love I wanted."

Tom just smiled at her, making Yami want to puke.

"I can't believe you," Yami growled. "You're nothing but a slut!"

Anzu's eyes grew in size, as she became just as furious. "Don't you ever call me that Yami Atemu!"

"What you gonna do, Miss.Slutty McSlut Slut?" he asked.

Right then and there, she threw a vase, which was on a stand beside her, and threw it at his head.

Luckily, Yami ducked at the right time, avoiding disaster.

"Get out of my house!" he bellowed.

"FINE!" she screamed. "Come on Tom, we're leaving."

Right before they exited Anzu turned to Yami and said, "You're destined to be alone, Yami. No one can love a man like you."

She slammed the door on her way out.

Yami was beyond depressed at that point.

In a matter of minutes, his love life was in the dump. He feel to his knees and let his head fall in frustration.

'Anzu's right, I'm not the type of man who's meant for love,' he thought.

He got up and fell onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before falling dead asleep.

---

Waking up, Yami was wondering if last night's events was just a bad dream.

"Anzu, are you here?" he called out.

Looking around the room and noticing the broken vase, he knew it wasn't a dream.

'Oh yeah, I'm love challenged,' he reminded himself.

The phone beside his bed began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Yami, what's up?" a cheerful voice greeted.

"Hey Jou," he greeted. "Nothing good has been going on with me."

He had formed a relationship with the blond ever since Jou married his cousin, Seto Kaiba.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern. "Anything to do with Anzu?"

"Well to sum it all up, I worked away most of my life, Anzu cheated on me, and I realized I'm destined to live a loveless life," he informed his friend.

"Nah man, you're gonna find love," he assured Yami. "Anzu never seemed right for you. Besides, there are other fish in the sea."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You should come over to Domino city," Jou suggested. "You know, to get away from it all."

"I don't know," Yami said. "I don't wanna risk my job."

"You know Seto will give you a job here," he told him. "It will have better hours, too."

"Yeah, but I still have a social problem," Yami reminded him.

"Who knows, Yami," Jou said. "Maybe you'll find some romance here."

'I highly doubt it,' he thought.

After Yami had gotten off his plane to Domino city, he was greeted by his cousin Seto and Jou.

"Hey Jou," he greeted. "Hey Kaiba."

"Hey buddy," Jou smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Hey Yami," Seto said. "Heard about Anzu. What a bitch."

"You're telling me," Yami snorted. "I still can't believe she left me like that."

"Don't worry Yami," Jou assured. "Just remember, there are-"

"Yeah, yeah, other fish in the sea," Yami finished.

"Glad you remember."

Once they got over to the limo, Yami asked, "So where do I stay?"

"We arranged to get you a nice little apartment just a little less than a mile from Kaiba Corp, your new work place," Seto explained.

"Thanks a lot, Seto."

"Right, now let's get over to your place, so you can get settled."

"Remember you could always call us if you have any problems," Jou reminded him.

"Thanks guys, I really mean it," Yami said.

Once he was dropped off, Yami made his way to his new home.

He looked around his new apartment and decided to unpack.

"Looks like this is my opportunity to start over again," he told himself. "Maybe this time I will find love."

He took out a photo album and ripped up all the pictures of Anzu.

"There's not reason to remember a mistake like her," he decided.

After getting rid of all the pictures, he heard someone knocking his door.

"Coming," he called.

He opened the door, to find a pretty looking red headed lady. She had gentle, emerald eyes, and a welcoming smile.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice a new neighbor moving in," she greeted. "So I decided to pop by and welcome you here."

He smiled at the kind the kind gesture and thanked her.

"Well, I hope we could perhaps be friends one day," she said.

"I'll think about it," he told her.

Before he was about to say 'good-bye,' she added, "Do want me and my boyfriend to help you unpack? He'll be glad to help."

"No, that's alright," Yami said. "Thanks for dropping by, though."

"Oh, no problem," she said. "By the way, I'm Sonya Keimyou."

"Yami Atemu."

They shook hands, and then Sonya left back to her place.

'She was nice and all, but I'm not ready to make friends.' he thought.

After finishing unpacking, Yami went over to his bed and laid down.

'Starting tomorrow, I start a whole new life,' he thought. 'Hopefully this time will go right for me.'

* * *

Ta-da! Wasn't that fun to read? Probably not, but the story will really get going next chapter. This is like one of those introductions of the characters. Well, see you all next time, when I feel better. This stupid cold is driving me mad! Toodles. :-) 


	3. Chapter 3

Weee, I updated again! I'm feeling much better, and I got some pictures of me, my doggy, and family saved up on my laptop. They're so funny and cute! By the way, if you wanna know what I kinda look like, check out my profile. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

It had been two years since the two, now nineteen year olds, confessed their love to each other.

They had been nothing but perfect since then.

Sonya and Yugi had always been childhood friends, so they knew everything there is to know about the other. They feel in love with each other when they were freshmen at Domino high school.

They still lived in the town of Domino and had lived in a perfect sized apartment for them both.

Yugi worked at Kaiba Corp, teaching younger kids about dueling, while Sonya worked as a secretary at the same place.

They both met up during lunch breaks and were devoted to their work when the time came.

"Yugi," Sonya said one day in the kitchen. "You'll never believe who I ran into today."

"Who, Sunny?" he asked joining her at the table.

"Seto Kaiba's cousin," she told him. "And guess what?"

Yugi sighed at her childish behavior. "Surprise me."

"He lives next to us!" she exclaimed. "Not to mention he looks like you."

"You sure it wasn't me passing by?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "He's Egyptian, taller, more muscular, and less innocent looking."

"What am I then, chop liver?" he asked jealously.

She smiled shyly before answering, "More fun, less serious, short, and you have a cute little chibi face." She pulled at his cheek with the last one.

Yugi gently pushed away her hand before sarcastically saying, "Thanks."

"Oh Yugi, you know I love you more," she told him. "After all, I don't know a thing about Yami, besides his name, but I do know for a fact that you have a good heart."

She leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Didn't you meet him when he first moved here?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't look like he was in the mood for talking," she explained. "He's more to himself, unlike you."

"See, I am better," retorted Yugi.

"Why are you so jealous all of a sudden?" Sonya questioned.

"Well...I don't know," he answered.

"Let's get off the Yami subject," she finally said. "You said you wanted to give me a surprise!"

Yugi smiled and said, "Yeah, but first, change into something nice. We're going out."

---

Sonya was getting more and more excited about the surprise.

She wore long, chandelier earrings, with dressy black pants, and a buttoned up white short. Her hair stayed down to her shoulders, and she had black high heels on.

Yugi guided her towards Domino pier, and he wore a nice suit, with the same spiky hair.

"Come on, I got us a private ride around Domino by boat," he told her.

"Oh Yugi, this is so romantic!" she cried happily.

They got inside the small, but cute boat and took a seat on the bow.

The stars twinkled above their heads, as the sea rocked them gently.

Soon, it began to move, and they lights of the city were shining brightly near the two.

"It's so wonderful," she told him. "How did you manage to get us a private ride?"

"Let's just say I had some help from a certain someone," he told her.

'I have to thank Kaiba and Jou about a zillion more times tomorrow,' he thought to himself.

For the next hour, the two chatted about particularly nothing, until Yugi asked to be excused.

Sonya stared off into the sea, and thanked the stars for the wonderful man she had found.

When he came back, he had a big smile on his face, as he reached for her hand, and brought her into a loving kiss.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking, are you so happy about?"

"You'll see," he replied.

A few minutes later, fireworks were up in the sky, and Sonya began laugh.

"Fireworks, too?" she asked amazed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Just keep watching," he told her smiling.

She continued to watch the spectacular display, when she noticed Yugi get up and walk towards her, hiding something behind his back.

"Sonya, you've been my best friend and greatest love since as long as I can remember. We went through so much together. My grandfather's death, your brother heading over to college far away, our prom, and the day we confessed our love to each other. Like these fireworks, you light up my life and make me smile when I'm down."

He knelled down in front of her and presented to her a ring.

"Sonya Keimyou, will you marry me?" he asked using his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yugi, I-I..." she stammered.

The diamonds sparkled at her, and she looked up at him.

Sonya kissed him on the lips passionately before exclaiming, "Yes, yes! Of course I will!!"

---

The next week was a blissful one.

Sonya bragged to everyone about Yugi and showed off the ring to anyone she came in contact.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Why yes, it's stunning," a woman would say to her. "Congrats."

Yugi would also tell all his friends and class at work how excited he was about the future wedding he and Sonya would have.

"Yep, five months from now, we'll be husband and wife," he told his class.

They all clapped for him, and congratulated him.

Yugi was one of the most loved teachers the school, and everyone enjoyed being around him. Even the other teachers.

Sonya watched Yami Atemu go over to the lunch room with interest.

She got up and decided to follow him, but ran into Yugi.

"Hey, honey," she greeted. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"It's alright," he told her. "What are you doing anyways?"

She took Yugi by the shoulders and directed him to where Yami was.

"Is that my look alike?" he asked.

"Yeah, you should go say something to him," she said. "Who knows, maybe you two can be friends."

"Sonya, I don't want to be weird or anything," he told her.

"You won't be," she insisted. "Now go greet him!"

She pushed him into the lunch room and watched him go up closer to Yami.

'I am sorta hungry,' he thought.

While he was getting something to eat, he snook a glance at Yami.

'Sonya wasn't kidding when she said we looked alike.'

He was wearing a suit with a red undershirt. Yugi thought he was quite handsome, for a guy anyways.

'I'm gonna get married,' he reminded himself. 'Besides I'm not gay... I think. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with it...'

While Yugi was lost in thought, he didn't notice the crimson eyes gazing at him.

---

Yami looked over to the younger male staring at him.

As soon as he laid his eyes on him, his heart skipped a beat.

'Wow, an angel on earth,' he thought. 'Perhaps this could be my chance.'

Yami examined him, liking each and every thing he saw. From the top of his spiky hair, to the bottom of him shoes.

"Hi," he said finally.

Yugi snapped out of his gaze once he heard the deep voice.

"Oh, hi!" Yugi said embarrassed. "What's up?"

"Getting something to eat," Yami replied. "How about you?"

Yugi looked into his crimson eyes and rejoined, "You know, eating and... stuff."

'Why am I so nervous?!' his mind yelled in frustration.

Yami just nodded to the response.

"I'm engaged," Yugi blurted out.

Yami just smiled at him and said, "Well congrats on that."

'Crap, so much for perfect match,' he thought. 'He's already taken.'

"Thanks, she's really great, you know?" Yugi said. "Do you have anyone special?"

'You,' Yami thought.

"No one at the time," he responded. "Perhaps one day I will."

'In the distant future of never.'

Yugi was getting nervous being watched by those exotic crimson eyes.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, bye!"

With that, Yugi rushed away leaving Yami confused.

'He's really jumpy, but I like him.'

* * *

Well, there you go, a nice little Yami and Yugi encounter. They're so cute, especially Yugi! He's the cutest of the all. So anyways, what do you people think? Reviews are always helpful. Until the next chapter, good-bye readers:-)  



	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter for you all. Sorry if it is short, the next one will be longer. Well, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi ran into Sonya and smiled.

"Hello my future wife," he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hello, future husband," she replied happily. "How was Yami?"

"He was... nice," he said.

"See, what did I tell you?" she bragged.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right," Yugi sighed.

Looking at her ring, she said, "Can you believe in just a matter of months, I'll be Mrs.Yugi Mouto?"

"I'm looking forward to that day every second," he told her dreamingly.

"Oh, I just can't wait!" she cried eagerly.

Her cell phone began to ring at that moment, and she asked to be excused and went into another room.

'Life couldn't get anymore greater,' Yugi thought to himself.

Sonya came back in a hurry.

"Listen, Honey," she told him. "I got a call from Kaiba, and I gotta go out of town to get some new equipment for him, or something like that."

"When do you think you'll be back?" asked Yugi.

She turned to him and gave a warm smile. "ASAP."

With that, she walked out the door.

---

It had been a few hours since Sonya had left, and Yugi was already at the apartment.

Kaiba had assured him it was just a far away town, and she would be back a little later.

'I would think she would be back by now,' he thought worriedly.

The phone began to ring, while he was in bedroom.

He ran over to get it, and answered, "Hello?"

"Yugi, it's Sonya," she said. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry for sounding so worried," Yugi told her. "I thought something happened to you."

"No, I'm fine," she assured him. "I just ran into traffic on the way there."

"Oh," Yugi replied. "So that's why you're late?"

"Pretty much, but I'm gonna come home in an hour or so, okay?"

"Alright, see you then."

"Let's hope I don't run into anything on the way," Sonya joked.

"Yeah," Yugi laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief.

'It helps to know that she's doing alright,' he thought.

Yugi plopped down on the sofa and began to flip through the channels.

As he was watching House, it suddenly switched into the news.

"We interrupt this program to give you the latest breaking news," a bald man with a voice compared to Ernie from Sesame Street.

"A deadly crash has just occurred blocking up all traffic to Domino City."

'Domino City?' Yugi thought in fear. 'She couldn't be...'

"It is reported that two of the people from the accident are still alive, but barely."

'Please don't be one of them,' Yugi prayed.

Just then, the phone began to ring, and Yugi's heart sank deeply.

"H-hello," he answered shakily.

"Is this Mr.Yugi Mouto?"

"Yes, why?" he asked. "Who's this?"

"This is Dr.Flora," she informed. "I'm sorry to tell you that your fiancée has gotten into a car crash. You should come by to Domino Hospi-"

The phone had been hung up.

---

Yugi drove like as fast as he could up to the hospital. Once he got there, he practically jumped out of his car, and bolted to the emergency room.

"Sir, calm down", a nurse informed him. "We're a bit busy at the moment, so take a seat."

Yugi didn't listen, as he pushed past her and ran over to Sonya's room.

"Sonya?" he cried. "Sonya where are you?"

Dr.Flora went up to him and guided him towards her.

"There's nothing we can do," she told him sadly. "There's too much internal bleeding."

"Can I still talk to her?" he asked anxiously. "Is she conscious?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how long that will last, Mr.Mouto," she said in honesty.

Yugi went over to her bed side, and the tears in his eyes began to form.

She was as pale as a ghost, had blood on her forehead and all over her body, and it was easy to see she was struggling to stay alive for much longer. When she saw Yugi, a small smile formed at her lips.

"Hey, honey," she whispered. "Sorry, I couldn't get home on time."

Yugi laughed taking her hand in his. "It's alright, I don't care about that right now. All I care about is you, Sonya."

She weakly lifted her hand up to his face to wipe away a tear. "I love you, Yugi Mouto."

"I love you, too," he said. "Soon, this will be a memory, honey, and we'll be married."

"Yugi, can you promise me something if I don't make it?" she asked.

Tear streamed down his face as he smiled and replied, "Anything."

"Open your heart up to someone else," she told him. "You deserve to be with someone who loves you."

"Sonya, I can't do that," he told her. "I love you too much."

"Yugi, promise you'll keep your heart open," she insisted. "Promise me."

He looked into her still sparkling eyes and whispered, "I promise."

Leaning down, he kissed her on the lips, and the heart monitor showed her heart slowing down.

"I... love.. you," she whispered before closing her eyes.

Her heart had stopped, and about ten doctors and nurses pushed him out of the way to try to save her.

It was too late, though.

* * *

(Takes out a tissue) That was a sad chapter. Most of you saw that coming though. Don't fear though people, there will be a more happier chapter next time. Hasta la vista, readers!  



	5. Chapter 5

I'm so happy that people like this story! I'm sorry the last chapter was so sad, so I made a less sad one. It'll make you guys feel better cause Yami and Yugi are together. Not as a couple, though. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi had never been the same since the accident.

It had been a year since he had lost the one he truly loved, and he had never been the same.

He was good at hiding the full impact it had on him, but his best friend Jou could see right through him.

"I know you're hurt man," he told him one day. "But I know Sonya would want you to go on."

"Jou," Yugi said with tears forming in his eyes, "can we not mention her again?"

"Alright buddy."

It was hard for him to grasp the concept of her death. Every time he enter the apartment, or go to work, he expected her to be there.

To tell a joke, goof off with him, show off the ring.

Yugi decided to keep the ring, but put all of Sonya's belongings, the pictures of her, and anything to do with her into a wooden chest and and into the closet. Never to be looked at again.

The reminder of what he had lost was too great.

Dr.Flora informed him that the driver of the car she was hit with was still alive. He chose not to press charges, knowing Sonya wouldn't want that.

Besides, he didn't care about the other driver. His love was all he cared about, but she was gone.

He walked into the empty lunch room and sat down at a table.

In a matter of seconds, he burst into tears.

"Why did you have to leave me, Sonya?" he asked through his tears. "I can't go on much longer without you!"

Yami walked into the lunch room, and heard someone crying.

'Hey, it's Yugi!' he thought. 'Why's he crying?'

He slowly and quietly got closer, listening in on Yugi.

"I don't know how much longer I can put on this mask, Sunny," he told her. "Any day now, I'm going to crack and...and I don't know!"

'Did his fiancée hurt him or something?'

"It's been a year now, but I still can't get over your death," he continued. "I can't forget your laugh, or the way we joked around, or just cuddled together."

Yami's face grew more sympathizing. 'She died on him?'

"I just want to forget, and fulfill your wish of me finding someone else," Yugi said, "but I don't know if I can risk another heartache."

Yami's heart skipped a beat when he said he was available. 'There's hope for us to be together!'

Suddenly, Yugi burst into tears.

He buried his face into his arms, which were resting on the table.

Yami felt sympathy for the heart-broken soul.

'He's in the same position as me,' he thought sadly. 'Only the person he loved truly loved him back.'

Yami finally decided to make his presence noticed and walked over to Yugi.

He gently placed a hand on his shoulder and quietly asked, "Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi's head jolted up, and he immediately got up on his feet.

Feeling embarrassed, he tried to wipe away all the tears and put a fake smile on his face.

"Of course, I was just...uhh, taking a quick nap," he lied.

Unfortunately, Yugi wasn't the best at fibbing.

"You don't have to lie to me," Yami told him. "I won't tell anyone."

"You heard everything?" Yugi asked.

"Most of it," Yami informed it. "Like I said before, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence before Yami said, "So you're open to another relationship?"

Yugi frowned sadly and replied, "If you don't mind, I'm not ready yet."

"I understand completely," Yami quickly said. "Please don't feel rushed because of me."

Yugi looked into Yami's caring crimson eyes, and smiled at him. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You looked like you needed a friend."

For the next half hour, the two began to learn more about each other, but would avoid the too personal subjects.

Yugi avoided as many stories that involved Sony as possible.

Yami understood that it probably hurt to talk about her still.

He, however, wasn't afraid to share about his time with Anzu.

"I can't believe she would do that to you," Yugi said in shock. "You're such a great person."

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi placed a gentle hand on top of Yami's.

"Yeah."

They were lost in each other's eyes, but then Yami's cell phone began to ring.

"Sorry," he apologized to Yugi.

"It's alright," Yugi assured fighting to not blush.

"Hello, Yami Atemu speaking."

"Yami?" Jou asked. "Where are you, buddy? You know that work started like twenty minutes ago, right?"

"Oh, I was just talking to someone," he told his friend. "I guess we lost track of time, sorry."

He heard a snicker on the other line. "So, you've found that fish, eh?"

"No, I just found a friend," Yami corrected. "Yugi Mouto."

"YUGI!" Jou exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You do know what happened to him, right?" Jou asked.

"I heard him talking about it," Yami informed him.

"Who are you talking to?" Yugi asked interested.

"Jounouchi, do you know him?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends," Yugi told him, smiling.

"What a coincidence, he's one of my best friends, too," Yami said smiling.

"Funny, Jou hasn't talked much about you," Yugi said.

"You still there Yami?" Jou asked on the phone.

"Sorry Jou, I was talking to Yugi," Yami apologized.

"No problem," Jou assured him. "Just get ready for work."

"Right, gonna do that in a sec," Yami said. "See ya'."

"Yeah, see ya'!"

Yami hung up his phone and sighed.

"I gotta get to work," he said annoyed.

Yugi gasped and cried, "I forget all about that!"

"What do you do?" Yami asked curiously.

"Dueling instructor, and my class started ten minutes ago!" he exclaimed looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I'm suppose to be Kaiba's assistant," Yami told Yugi. "Basically I run errands for him."

Yugi's eyes showed a flash of pain for a split second, remembering Sonya's job.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Yami," he said hiding his pain.

"Nice to talk, too," Yami replied. "So, you wanna do this again, sometime later?"

Yugi smiled and answered, "I'd like that."

With that, the two separated for work.

* * *

Aww, happy ending to this chapter! I hope you can forgive me for killing off Sonya, but that's the way this story rolls. Anyways, I hope you liked reading and wil continue to do so. Review if you'd like, while I go do more yardwork. Before I forget, Happy Memorial Day:-)  



	6. Chapter 6

(Clears throat nervously) Thanks to a reviewer who pointed out my stupidity, I would like to give you the real chapter six! I hope I have learned my lesson for not updating in so long, and then not checking what chapter I'm on. Sorry about that, and I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

After the encounter with Yami, Yugi began to scold himself.

'What am I doing?' he asked himself. 'You're not gay! Not to mention I'm trying to replace Sonya wayyy to quickly.'

He sighed at the thought of Sonya. 'I need your help, honey. What should I do?'

Walking into the classroom, he put on his mask of happiness and went on with his day.

---

Yami, on the hand, received a spring in his step after the little chat with Yugi.

"Good morning Jou, Seto," he greeted happily.

"Looks like Yugi's got the magic touch with you," Jou said smiling.

"Yipee, you found love," Seto said sarcastically.

"It's not 'officially' love," Yami told them, "but I can feel like something's growing between us."

"Don't rush it too fast, Romeo," Seto warned. "Don't forget about Yugi's emotional problem."

"He'll be fine, Set," Jou assured. "I bet Yugi feels the same as you."

"Well he certainly shouldn't screw up his chances with his anxiety for love," Seto retorted.

Yami watched as the two began to go from fighting, to have a make out apology.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Yami said walking out of the room.

'Maybe Seto is right,' Yami thought. 'The last thing I want is to be alone again.'

He sighed, but couldn't hold back the smile showing itself on its face.

---

Yugi sat on the sofa of his apartment, and continued to scold himself about Yami.

'Sonya didn't know you were gay, what would she think,' he told himself. 'Even I didn't know I was gay!'

An idea popped into Yugi's head.

"I know, I'll just watch romance movies with cute girls and handsome guys!" he exclaimed. "Not that I think they're handsome, but then again they're not ugly, but then again... ugh! What's wrong with me!"

He flipped through the channels, until he finally found a romance. Too bad it was the musical Rent.

"Oh great," Yugi groaned. "This is the only romance on TV, and the only couple that's straight is struggling musician and stripper."

Not that he minded watching it, though. It was a pretty good musical.

Yugi heard his neighbor trying to find his key, and cussing to himself.

'Wait a second, didn't Sonya once tell me Yami lives here,' Yugi realized.

He was about to go see Yami, but stopped himself at the door.

'Wait, what am I doing?' he asked himself. 'Do I really want to reveal to him where I live?'

After fighting with himself for a minute, he decided to leave his choice to chance.

Taking out a quarter, he said, "Heads I go, tails I don't."

He flipped the coin and thought, 'Don't let me down George.'

---

Yami dug around his pockets, looking for his key.

'Where's that stupid key?' he asked himself. 'This is getting ridiculous.'

He then remembered about his helpful red headed neighbor.

Flashback:

Yami dug around his pockets, looking for his key.

"God dammit, this is the third time this week," he cursed.

A giggle was heard near him.

Yami turned to come face to face with amused emerald eyes.

"Hello Mr.Atemu, looking for something... again," she greeted.

Yami sighed and replied, "You found my key?"

"As always," she said handing him the key. "You should be more careful with it."

"Yeah, thanks for helping," he replied.

"No problem," she said smiling. "Hey, you wanna come over some time?"

"I don't know," Yami answered.

"Please?" she begged. "I'll make a nice lunch, we can get to know each other, and I can introduce you to my boyfriend, Y-"

Flashback Ends

Yami snapped out of his memory, due to someone poking him.

"Huh?"

He looked over to confused amethyst eyes.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"What are you doing here, Yugi?" Yami asked surprised. "I mean, do you live here or something?"

"Actually Yami, I'm your neighbor," he told him.

"Really?" Yami asked happily. "That's great!"

Yugi blushed before asking, "Are you alright? I heard you cussing about something."

Now it was Yami's turn to be embarrassed. "I kinda lost my key to my apartment."

Yugi bent down, and picked something off the floor.

"You mean this key?" he asked holding it up to Yami, who turned a bit red.

"Yeah, thanks," he said. "You wanna come in?"

"No that's fine, I'm kinda watchin a movie," Yugi answered.

"Oh," Yami replied trying to hide his disappointment.

Yugi felt bad about that and added, "If you want, you can watch it with me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, if you want of course," Yugi quickly said.

"I'd love to," Yami said with a sexy smile.

Yugi felt like he was about to melt from that look.

'Snap out of it!' his mind yelled. 'You're not suppose to fall in love!'

Yugi immediately turned away from Yami, and began to go to his place.

"See you then," Yugi called over his shoulder.

Yami watched Yugi leave, and went into his own house.

Changing into a more casual look, with a sweatshirt and jeans, Yami eagerly went to Yugi's place.

Yugi opened up the door for him, and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

They looked into each other's for a few seconds before Yugi said, "How about a quick tour."

"Sure."

The tour only took a few minutes since the apartment was fairly similar to Yami's.

They both sat down on the sofa and watched the movie.

"Rent's a pretty good movie," Yami told him. "One of my favorites."

"Same here," Yugi said smiling.

During the movie, Yugi couldn't help but glance at Yami constantly.

'Just find an imperfection, besides him being a guy,' his brain told him.

Yugi examined him for a few seconds before thinking, 'There's no imperfection!'

'Well find one!' he yelled at himself. 'You didn't look hard enough.'

'Alright, he's too sexy to be real,' Yugi suggested.

'That's lame.'

'Fine, his shoes are... untied,' Yugi answered.

'Getting a little better.'

'He wears a long sleeve shirt even in the summer,' Yugi finally decided.

'Yeah, what's up with that?' he asked himself. 'Is he an Eskimo or something?'

'That makes no sense,' Yugi told himself.

'I know.'

'Wow, I've stooped so low as to be arguing with myself,' Yugi thought. 'But still, what's he trying to hide?'

Once the movie was over, Yami looked over to Yugi and said, "That was nice."

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "Hey do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all," Yami answered. "I have nothing to hide."

"Why don't you ever wear a t-shirt or something?"

"Except for that."

"You're right, it's too personal," Yugi quickly apologized. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Yami assured him. "I'll tell you when we're better friends."

Yugi looked up at him with his sparkling jewel-like eyes and replied, "Sounds good to me."

They began to lean closer, before Yugi jerked away blushing and said, "Well, thanks for coming."

"Oh," Yami said snapping back to reality. "No problem."

They gave each other an awkward good-bye hug, and went off their separate ways.

* * *

There, that was the real chapter I was suppose to put up. Once again, thank you to the reviewer who pointed this error out! Now, if you could be so kind as to review, and if you would like to, scold me for being a bad writer. (Slaps her hand) Anyways, have a great summer to everyone out of school, or planning a vacation:-) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hizzah! I've finally gotten over my writer's block for this chapter! Bad news, I got writer's block for the next one. Oh well, at least I finally updated this. Next up, Blinded by Hate hopefully. Anyways, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

"Jounouchi, what would you say if I told you I had... a different sexual attraction?" Yugi asked his friend at work.

"Like what kind of attraction?" Jou asked.

"Like if I didn't just like girls," Yugi explained.

"You mean, like you're bi?" Jou questioned.

"Well, yeah."

"Good for you," Jou said patting his friend on the back.

"Wouldn't you think I was weird or something?"

"Yugi, you're talking to someone's who's gay, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Yugi recalled. "You are."

"Besides, I think it's great that you fell in love with someone again," Jou added.

"I didn't!" Yugi exclaimed. "I was just curious to see how you respond."

Jou snorted and replied, "Yug, we both know you stink at lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then you're in denial."

Yugi froze for a few seconds before saying, "What gives you that idea?"

"C'mon Yug, you and I both know you're scared," Jou stated smugly. "You shouldn't be so scared to love."

"I'm not!" Yugi argued. "I'm just worried about... what _she_ would say."

Jou wasn't that surprised by the answer as he thought he would be.

"Why?" he asked. "We both know Sun doesn't care if who ya fall in love with, just that you're happy."

"I guess, but how would I know?" Yugi asked sadly.

"Cause you know Sonya loves you," Jou told him. "She loves you enough to let ya find happiness with someone else."

"I guess..." Yugi said unconvinced.

"Believe me, buddy," Jou said, "You and Yami both need the love."

"I gotta go Jou," Yugi finally said not wanting to hear anymore. "I'll catch you later."

"See ya later, Yug!" Jou called after him.

After watching the younger male disappeared, Jounouchi sighed.

'He needs ya Sunny.'

---

When Yugi got home, he went straight into his bedroom, trying to hide away from the world and his problems.

'One place that I'll be safe is my dreams,' he thought hopefully. 'That is, as long as Yami isn't in them, or anything like that.'

After about ten minutes of worrying about the future with Yami, Yugi fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

_--- _

_Yugi found himself sitting on soft, warm sand by the sea._

_Looking around to see if Yami was anywhere, Yugi sighed contently when he found no sign of his somewhat crush._

"_Yugi?" a familiar voice echoed. "Where are you?"_

"_That voice," Yugi whispered. "I know that voice from anywhere."_

_He jumped to his feet and scanned the entire area throughly._

_Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder._

_Turning slowly, he came face to face with a familiar pair of green eyes._

_Her red hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, and she wore a white dress that went down to her ankles._

"_Sonya!" he cried pulling her into a bone crushing hug._

"_Whoa, Yugi!" she laughed. "I missed you too, but don't turn me into a pancake!"_

_He let go of her, to reveal watery eyed amethyst._

"_I missed you so much," he sobbed. "It's been almost unbearable without you!"_

"_But it's not," she assured. "You'll make it through with Yami by your side."_

_Yugi looked into her eyes and asked, "You know about him?"_

_She nodded her head with a smile before sitting down and patting the seat besides her._

_Yugi quickly sat next to her._

"_Yugi, why is it that you're still so sad?" she asks with concern. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_I-I just don't know how you'll respond to me loving... him," Yugi whispered. "We've been together for so long, and I never showed any signs of being... being... different."_

_He heard giggling and looked at Sonya confused._

"_What's so funny?" he asked tilting his head._

"_Yugi dear," she laughed. "I could care less about who love. I wouldn't object even if he was a purple with yellow polka dots, or even a vampire!" Sonya exclaimed taking his hand in hers. "As long as you love him as much he does you, I'll support you every step of the way."_

_Yugi smiled and said, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."_

"_No problem, love," she replied. "Now, do you think you'll be more open to Yami... for me?"_

_Yugi was silent for a few seconds before smiling. "I'll try."_

_Sonya smiled back before looking out to the sea. "You know, he needs you a lot right now."_

"_What do you mean?" Yugi asked._

"_That Anzu girl broke his heart badly," she explained. "It's up to you to mend that broken heart."_

_Yugi nodded sadly before lowering his head. "I still can't believe she would do something so horrible to him."_

"_Yes," Sonya agreed. "A deed so vial as that could have nasty after effects on someone's soul."_

"_After effects?" Yugo questioned. "What do you mean by that."_

"_The answer is in front of you, Yugi," she told him._

_Leaning down, Sonya kissed him on the forehead. "I'm glad I got to see you again."_

"_Maybe we could do this some other time," Yugi suggested innocently._

"_I'll see what I can do," she giggled. "Just remember I love you, and I'll be watching over you."_

"_I love you Sonya," Yugi said wiping away his tears._

"_I love you, too."_

_They shared a sweet, but sort kiss under the sunset._

---

Opening his eyes slowly, Yugi touched his lips and smiled.

'Thank you, Sonya,' he thought. 'I'm readying to open my heart to him.'

Looking down at the clock, he saw he was only asleep for an hour.

'It's only 7:30,' Yugi thought. 'I wonder if Yami is back at his apartment, yet.'

Yugi stretched and got out of bed, completely relaxed.

He threw on a black, sleeveless shirt with jeans.

Digging around in his drawers, he found his old collar and millennium puzzle.

"Grandpa gave this for me when I was just a little kid," Yugi said putting on the puzzle. "It still goes along well."

Looking down at the collar he pondered, "I wonder if it'll still fit after two years."

When he placed it around his neck, it still fit as though he had just gotten it the other day.

Yugi smiled at his old look, wondering why he got rid of it.

'Oh yeah, a teacher doesn't wear collars,' Yugi laughed. 'But I don't know why I got rid of this puzzle in the first place.'

Yugi caressed the puzzle, deep in thought, when he heard someone let out a curse.

'That sounds like Yami!' he figured. 'Probably lost his key again.'

With one last look in the mirror, he dashed to the door.

Slowly opening it, Yugi peeked through the opening and saw no one was in the hallway.

'He must be in his apartment,' Yugi concluded. 'But why did he swear?'

Yugi started to knock on the door timidly.

"Who is it?" a voice barked out.

"It's me Yami," Yugi said. "Are you alright?"

Pressing his ear on the door, Yugi heard Yami say in a more gentle voice, "Yea, I'm fine. I'll be down in a second."

He heard Yami move quickly around the house.

'I wonder what he's doing in there,' Yugi thought in puzzlement.

After a few minutes the door burst open to reveal the crimson eyed hunk.

He was wearing, yet again, a long sleeve button up shirt with jeans like Yugi's.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," he apologized. "What's up?"

"Are you okay, Yami?" Yugi asked with worry. "I heard you swear and-"

"I'm fine," he assured Yugi. "I just stubbed my toe on the sofa."

Yugi didn't believe the story, but he let it drop.

"I also came over to... see if you, I don't know, wanna go... out... with me," Yugi said nervously. "You don't have to!"

Yami gave him a warm smile and answered, "I'd love to."

"Really?" Yugi asked. "I mean great!"

"Just let me get my keys, and then I'll be right out," Yami told him.

"Sure," Yugi answered smiling.

Yami rushed to grab his keys thinking, 'Maybe there's some hope after all for us.'

* * *

That's all I could muster up, for now. If you would all be so kind as to review, and perhaps give me an idea as to where this date is gonna be! I need the ideas, since I'm completely stumped. In return, you'll get the next chapter up faster, and a very grateful person. So please review people!!! 


End file.
